


Glass No I Love You

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Naruto
Genre: #NHFD8, AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Jika bisa sedekat Sepuluh senti saja...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei
> 
> And this plot punya alien yang ngantuk pas repost ini dari note fb alien.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicate for NaruHina Fan Days 8 with fluff theme 
> 
> Becarefull with typo's and something either.
> 
> Luvvv

Bunga matahari mekar dipagi yang sangat damai. Hinata berjalan dari kompleks perumahan Hyuga dengan hati yang berdebar.

 

Hanya dengan berjalan disamping Naruto yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi membuat senyum malu-malu Hinata semakin tersipu dan membuat Hinata melayang.  
Musim yang baru dimulai walau sudah terasa tatkala guguran bunga sakura itu menemani Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan dalam diam.  
Saat bahu kanan Hinata tersentuh oleh tangan hangat Naruto, secara tiba-tiba paras cantik Hinata langsung merona dengan hebatnya. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis.  
Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya saja.

 

"Ano...ano... Jadi kebingungan", Ujar Hinata pelan.

 

Tak bisa melakukan hal selanjutnya dan hanya melirik wajah samping Naruto, Itulah Hinata saat ini. Hati kecilnya mencelos " Dasar penakut".

 

Naruto hanya mencuri pandang pada Hinata kemuian mulai berceloteh ria. Dasar Naruto berisik.

 

Jika bisa sedekat sepuluh senti saja suara yang kecil dapat tersampaikan... 

Jika bisa sedekat sesenti saja perasaan Hinata akan tersampaikan...

 

Dengan pelan Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecilnya dan memberikan pada Naruto.

 

"Ano... Naruto-kun", Suara pelan Hinata terdengar Naruto.

 

"Yosh Hinata-chan... Ada apa dattebayo", Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

 

"a-ada yang ingin ku-kuberikan pada Naruto-kun", Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

 

"apa Hinata-chan?",Naruto tersenyum makin lebar dan memandang Hinata.

 

Sebuah bola kristal dengan tulisan "I Love You" dari kaca tampak berkilau dibawah cahaya matahari sekarang. Pandangan berbinar Naruto menjadi jawaban bahwa Hinata menerimanya.  
Lalu dengan refleks Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri sudah semerah tomat matang wajah cantiknya karena Naruto.

 

Owari...

 

Gomen untuk KeGajeannya


End file.
